Odango
Odango is the DLC Girl which is rewarded via Limited Time Event (By collecting 14 Tokens/ 14 days). You met Odango when you purchased her from the Internet and it was right into your doorstep. Personality Dialogue List First Meeting #one day, while surfing online, you get a mega-craving for some rice. So you order the most technologically advanced rice cooker from Japan. It arrives within the hour, much to your delight. #The packaging is super tricky though, and it takes you awhile to navigate the mysterious symbols. Until finally, you decipher the instructions, cut the packing tape, and... #Language barrier - CRUSHED! #...Out pops a beautiful robot girl, who excitedly exclaims, "Hai! Hajimemashite!" #It appears Japanese rice cookers are multi-function. At least you'll have someone to keep you company while waiting for your rice to cook. Adversary *If you can't handle me at my Krispie, you don't deserve me at my Kinmemai. Sorry *Oh my! My manufacturer used foam packaging to ship me! They should have used something far safer and superior - rice! *I am technically capable of cooking quinoa. But doing so makes me sob uncontrollably. This is a known bug, and should be fixed in the future update! *I noticed that you only have one bag of parboiled rice in your kitchen. you are not putting that in me. Ew! *I found your old rice cooker in the pantry today. I'm saddened to report that it was mysteriously destroyed in a small fire. How strange! *I thought I was being shipped to a Michelin 3-Star restaurant. Well, I hope you can find use for industrial amounts of rice! *Mac and cheese! Oh goodness, no! Please allow me to make you a beautiful risotto instead - out of rice! Poke *No! Do not fiddle with my default settings without first consulting the manual! The third Rule of Rice Robotics demands I protect rice at all costs... Upgrade to Nuisance #Congratulations! You have completed the Odango tutorial. Welcome to system set up. Are you ready? #Fantastic! your days of burnt rice and impersonal pots and pans are over! Happy life, and happy rice! Nuisance * I have nightmares of still being in my packaging. Never opened, never used to make rice. Why I was programmed for such feelings is a mystery. Sorry * You seem to be very chatty with your appliances. Shall I install a conversation subroutine? I'll need to make room in my memory, which is currently filled with 500 terabytes of rice facts and recipes! * If you're feeling 'steamed' from a hard day, why not 'steam' some rice! Pretend the hard rice grains are your problems, and turn them into fluffy, delicious opportunities! * I am technically capable of cooking quinoa. But doing so makes me sob uncontrollably. This is a known bug, and should be fixed in the future update! *I noticed that you only have one bag of parboiled rice in your kitchen. you are not putting that in me. Ew! *I found your old rice cooker in the pantry today. I'm saddened to report that it was mysteriously destroyed in a small fire. How strange! Poke as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # You have reached a sufficient level to cook rice safely. You may use me at your leisure. # ...To make Rice. I often forget to add the crucial detail. Please do not use your Odango for purposes not listed in the manual, or you may void your warranty. Frenemy * Life is what happens when you're busy making rice. Sorry as Nuisance Gift * You're not... thinking of putting that in me, are you? Well, turn my settings to 'rice pudding' and let's try our best! Poke as Adversary Upgrade to Acquaintance # I have prepared over 4,000 servings of rice for you, and I just realized I didn't ask you if you like rice! Well? Do you?! # Oh thank the makers. The level of cringe in a negative response would have been enough to initiate a core meltdown. Ouchie! Acquaintance * Every grain of rice has infinite potential! Also approximately 1 sextillion atoms. That's a one with twenty one zeroes behind it! Wow! Chat as Nuisance Gift as Frenemy Poke as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzoned # I have wonderful news! My 3.0 update is ready, which upgrades my capacity for friendship and companionship... # It also updates my Rules of Rice Robotics, in order to avoid a known issue concerning world domination. I think we can ALL be excited about that! Friendzoned * Hello. I was thinking of visiting my cousin Roomba today, but she sucks. Chat * Nina is amazing! She takes great care of me. Does she dust you with her feather duster too? * Would you care for some tea? Shall I leave room for cream, sugar, or rice? Wait - how silly of me! Of course you need room for rice! * Wanna impress the ladies? Then stuff your underwear with rice! It will accentuate your assets, and you'll be ready for any meal emergencies! * If you find your neck is commonly sore, try stuffing your pillow case with rice! It's nature's pillow! * If you're pleased with me, don't forget to leave a 5-star review! If not... Then I have failed my mission and dishonored my creators. Boo! * Having a birthday party for someone special in your life? Everyone loves a rice-cream cake! Gift *This is neat! It reminds me of rice, in that I like it without being able to articulate why. Wonderful! Poke *Hahaha! I was not aware I was ticklish! Once more, I am deeply surprised at some of my core functionality, and have many questions for my creators. Date *Stroll An evening stroll is perfect for building one's appetite! And the Moon looked just like a giant rice ball. How wonderful! *Beach I had a wonderful time! That beach is pure para-rice! Hahaha! That was word play! *Sightseeing Nature is so interesting. It's filled with so much weird and inedible stuff, but is also the source of rice. Isn't it wonderful? *Theater There's nothing like butter and salt on a large bag of theater... rice! That's weird. I meant to say RICE! Uh oh. That's definitely a bug. Upgrade to Awkward Besties #You're here! Can we go out for dinner tonight? I have the hugest craving I need to satisfy! You'll never guess! #What? No, silly! Soy sauce and sake! I can make rice myself, you goose! Awkward Besties *According to my geo-sync Rice-Eye satellite, there are almost 24,000 kilograms of rice within 1 hour of my position. Let's get cooking! Flirt *I bought you some rice paper! It's perfect for writing love notes. Please try it! *According to Fumi, rice plays an important role in the future post-apocalyptic economy. I can't wait for that to happen! *Rice is an important part of a balanced breakfast. And an imbalanced one too! Care for some rice milk? *Fun fact! The folk tale of the princess and the pea was originally called the Royalty and the Rice! the rice was probably changed to a pea by Nazis. *You're looking as fresh as a rice ball today! And twice as scrumptious! *Life is not measured by how many grains of rice we take, but by how much rice takes our breath away. *If you're feeling under the weather, why not try a sauna? It'll clear your sinuses, and you'll also get to feel what it's like to be inside of me! *Seeing you scoop that rice gets me a little steamy! Gift *I enjoy this display of affection, and will return the gesture by blowing you a kiss. Mwah! Poke Date as Friendzoned Upgrade to Crush Crush Flirt Gift Poke Upgrade to Sweetheart Sweetheart Flirt Gift Poke Upgrade to Girlfriend Girlfriend Flirt Poke Gift Upgrade to Lover Lover *Quick - come watch! Alpha's about to eat rice for the first time ever! Cool! *I need you like stir-fry needs rice. Also, you need me for rice for your stir-fry! *I had to walk all the way here - I tried to take the bus but the driver wouldn't take rice for currency. Barbarian. *Let's sit together, and whisper sweet nothings. I'm not sure what sweet nothings are, but I know what I HOPE they are. Hint - it rhymes with ice! *Hello! I must confess, seeing you in a tight shirt preheats me instantly, in clear violation of thermodynamics. *Hi! I've been cooking all day and I'm exhausted. What say you pour me a bubble bath and scrub me clean? *naked Oh hello! Is that rice in your pocket or are you just happy to see me? Because in my pocket, it's rice! *naked How do you feel about intimate activities which include the erotic application of food products? I require author ization before proceeding with my plan. *naked There you are! Turn me on, make me wet, and fill me up! And after that, maybe we can make rice! Seduce *My programming must be compensating for how fantastic of a lover you are. Yay for us! *If I had a grain of rice for every time I thought of you, I would have 42,923,624 grains of rice! *According to the ancient texts, in the beginning there was rice. And it was goooooooood. *You continue to impress and astound me. According to my understanding of linear algebra, this shouldn't be possible. *Remember - with great rice comes great responsibility. Don't overcook it! *Fun fact! Rice is grown on every continent on Earth except Antarctica. Another fun fact - penguins are trash that make poor diet choices! *Rice rhymes with nice. But it also rhymes with vice. Warning - moral paradox detected. System shutting down. *I, umm. I often have this silly dream about you... And a bed of rice. Like - a BED bed. *Sometimes I fantasize about being a barbeque. Shooting flames, getting all sticky, full of meat. Brrrr! It gives me tingles! *I disposed of my instructions. You clearly now have intimate knowledge of my inner workings. *Please answer the following survey honestly: are you pleased with your Odango purchase? Have you fallen in love with Odango? Will you stay with Odango forever? *Someone once said that rice is nice, but liquor is quicker. That has a grain of truth to it, but I still don't like it. *Please don't yank on my power cable! It could prove to be a safety hazard. You don't see me yanking on your cable, do you? *Tee hee! I love how you flout the laws of physics and mathematics in the name of love. It's adorable! *My favorite treat? Rice krispie treats of course! Rice mixed with my other favorite thing - marshmallows! Tee hee! *Every day, I try to think of something special to surprise you with. So today I made noodles! Now if you'll excuse me, I feel dirty *I enjoy imagining you swimming in a bowl of rice. You are naked in this imaginary scenario. Mmmm. Whoops! I think I burned the rice! *Rice may fill the empty space in my steamer. But you fill the empty space in my heart. Metaphor complete! *Oh my gosh! According to my latest diagnostic report, I like you more... than rice! *I hope you haven't gotten sick of me yet. Or rice! Rice remains a deal breaker too. *Good. I know you can't literally eat every bowl I make. But it makes me feel really special that you try. *naked Welcome to Naked Mode. This mode is just as efficient at cooking as Normal Mode, but with the inclusion of silicone-based ports and interaction points. Enjoy! *naked Oh! If you want to turn me on ehile I'm naked, the button is... Well, somewhere else. I'll show you! *naked How do you like my manufactured-day suit? Poke *Machigai ta! Anata wa watashi no moodo wo nippon go moodo hen koshi mashita *Tee hee! I like it when you touch me. I like it better when you hold me this list goes on, and becomes much more explicit shortly. *Self destruct sequence activated. Just kidding! There's no button for that! *Mmm! Please press any key to continue! *naked Hahaha! I wasn't designed to process these sensations! If my CPU crashes, please temporarily disengage flirtatious inputs. *naked Mmm. No need to be gentle. Your warranty covers lock, stock, shock and... Another word that rhymes with those. *naked Tee hee! Your physical interactions now fill me with amorous sensations! Touch me again! *naked This had better not be one of those "instant rice" situations. Yes, I know what I said. It's one of those metaphors. *naked I am equipped with a surge protector. in the event that you should... Umm... Surge. Depending on your biology. *naked See that max line just above my hip? Do not fill above that line! Below it, though, go wild. *naked In some cultures, rice is a symbol of fertility. Actually I made that up. But it sounds right, right? Gift *Oh my gosh! I love this! And I love that I got to unwrap it and take it out of the box. Like you did with me! *Oh goodness! You are very kind to your appliances. But did you get something for your fridge for her birthday? It's today! *I would like to compare you to rice pudding. Because you're sweet, and I love you. *I love this! Let's celebrate with rice! Err... Sorry, my rice propaganda is turned up really high. Thank you for the thoughtful gift! Date Dialogue about Ayano Requirement Table Trivia *Her name means "dumpling" in Japanese. *Instead of hearts appearing when interacting with her ("Sorry", "Flirt", etc.) or clicking on her, onigiri (rice balls) appear. Outfits SEIFUKU girl odango neutral.png|School Outfit (Currently locked to the players) XMAS girl odango neutral.png|Holiday Outfit (Currently locked to the players) WEDDING girl odango neutral.png|Wedding Outfit (Currently locked to the players) BIKINI girl odango neutral.png|Beach Outfit (Currently locked to the players) Memory Album